Pequeños placeres de la vida
by HikariCaelum
Summary: Porque cada uno aprecia cosas distintas y son los pequeños detalles los que hacen que todo sea especial. [4. Yamato: Viajar de noche]
1. Taichi: No pisar las rayas

_Digimon no me pertenece, yo solo escribo por diversión y sin ánimo de lucro._

Drabbles varios acerca de los pequeños detalles que hacen del día a día algo especial. Hace tiempo que esta idea ronda mi cabeza, porque a veces me doy cuenta de las cosas tan extrañas que pienso, y quería escribir algún drabble así que este es el resultado.

* * *

.

**~ Pequeños placeres de la vida ~**

.

**1. **Taichi: _No pisar las rayas_

.

.

_Un pequeño salto. Otro más grande para llegar al otro lado. De puntillas, da unos pocos pasos_.

Taichi, como casi en un ritual, avanza por la calle con la vista fija en el suelo. Con cuidado, se asegura de únicamente caminar por las baldosas rojas. Cuando el dibujo de la acera se vuelve monocromático, se limita a intentar encajar su gran pie en el centro de cada cuadrado.

Cruza un paso de cebra saltando para pisar solamente las líneas blancas. No aprecia la mirada confusa de los conductores, no le importa realmente.

Llega a una calle complicada, donde las baldosas son realmente pequeñas, así que se pone de puntillas.

_Se tambalea. Un paso en falso. Y ya ha pisado la raya._

Con desesperación, busca a su alrededor una alcantarilla y corre a ponerse sobre la más cercana, siendo casi atropellado en el camino por una bici. Sonríe exultante cuando llega a tiempo y retoma su extraño ritual.

¿Nunca habéis jugado a no pisar las rayas por la calle? Él sí.

De pequeño imaginaba que, cuando daba un paso en falso, muchas serpientes salían del suelo y lo perseguían. La única manera de librarse de sus atacantes era correr hasta una alcantarilla, porque al tocarla sus enemigos desparecían, siempre y cuando fuera rápido.

Aunque no recordaba haber perdido nunca. Es lo que tiene jugar contigo mismo, nadie sabrá si haces trampas.

Ya está mayor para esas cosas, lo sabe. Pero, ¿quién dice cuándo debemos dejar de hacer cosas que nos encantaban de pequeños? Él lo sigue haciendo, sobre todo cuando ve que algunos niños empiezan a copiar su juego. Siente que es un maestro que les regala una enseñanza sobre la vida.

_Un pequeño salto. Otro más grande para llegar al otro lado. De puntillas, da unos pocos pasos._

Así el camino hasta su casa es mucho más divertido.

.

* * *

Delirios de pequeñas vivencias personales, no os asustéis por mis tonterías.


	2. Ken: Pompas de jabón

_Digimon no me pertenece, yo solo escribo por diversión y sin ánimo de lucro._

* * *

.

**~ Pequeños placeres de la vida ~**

.

**2. **Ken: _Pompas de jabón_

.

.

_Moja el extremo de la pajita. Se lo lleva a los labios. Sopla._

Con fascinación, Ken observa cómo aparecen las primeras pompas de jabón.

Algunas flotan perdiéndose en la lejanía del cielo, brillando con fuerza ante el sol, como si quisieran alcanzarlo. Otras caen lentamente hacia el suelo, rozando los adoquines en una suave caricia antes de explotar y dejar una marca de su existencia que no tardará en desaparecer.

Sus formas idénticas y de diferentes tamaños siempre le llamaron la atención. Su transparencia, que arranca un arco iris de colores en los primeros momentos, antes de que se vuelvan más vulnerables y acaben reventando. Cuando lo belleza se pierde, la magia también.

Desaparecen tan bruscamente como lo hizo él, su hermano.

_Sopla de nuevo. Esta vez más fuerte. Una pompa muy grande aparece._

Recuerda que Osamu le dijo que sabía soplar con gentileza y se alegra de ver que no la ha perdido en el camino de la vida. Ve cómo va cayendo hacia abajo la gran esfera endeble mientras sigue haciendo que otras más pequeñas surjan casi mágicamente del líquido.

Llevaba años sin hacerlo. Hasta que esa mañana ha visto una foto de su hermano sonriendo. Eso ha hecho que se dé cuenta de que debemos recordar las cosas que perdemos por los buenos momentos y no quedarnos solo con lo amargo.

Al fin y al cabo, hay algo único y especial en cada pompa de jabón.

Y cuando muchos niños en el parque corren hacia él para intentar explotarlas entre risas, sabe que está haciendo algo muy bueno. Nada que dé esa alegría debe dejar de hacerse.

_Moja el extremo de la pajita. Se lo lleva a los labios. Sopla._

Y cuando las pompas de jabón, tan efímeras que duran solo unos instantes, se vayan, él volverá a soplar. Tiene toda la vida para seguir viendo ese el arco iris de colores en cada una de ellas. Para apreciar ese pequeño regalo que su hermano le dejó antes de marchar.

.

* * *

Me alegra ver que más personas a parte de mí han jugado a no pisar las rayas por la calle.

En este drabble no he podido evitar nombrar a Osamu, creo que la historia de Ken es muy triste y merecía reconciliarse con su pasado. Además, siempre me ha fascinado lo perfectas que son las pompas de jabón.


	3. Miyako: Encontrar cosas

_Digimon no me pertenece, yo solo escribo por diversión y sin ánimo de lucro._

* * *

.

**~ Pequeños placeres de la vida ~**

.

**3. **Miyako: _Encontrar cosas_

.

.

_El morado destaca sobre el gris. Sus ojos se desvían hacia allí. Sigue caminando_.

Unos pasos más adelante, Miyako se detiene y mira sobre su hombro.

Un clip con una extraña forma, similar a una estrella, yace en medio del asfalto del aparcamiento de la Universidad. No puede evitarlo, vuelve para cogerlo.

Lo observa de cerca mientras sonríe.

Desde pequeña, cuando encuentra cosas en la calle la voz de su madre diciéndole que no coja porquerías retumba en la cabeza.

_Pero, como siempre, acaba desobedeciendo_.

Porque cuando un objeto abandonado destaca en el suelo ella siente la necesidad de darle un hogar. Entonces crea en su cabeza una y mil historias sobre su procedencia.

Quizás una chica guapa y muy popular lo perdió cuando salía de su lujoso descapotable. Tal vez se le cayó a un joven tímido que llegaba tarde a su club de ajedrez. O puede que fuera un regalo de una pequeña niña a su padre y se escapó de entre sus papeles cuando iba a ejercer su clase.

Le gusta darle un pasado. Se pregunta acerca del futuro.

Lo pone en su carpeta grisácea, enganchando algunos folios que se escapan y siempre acaban con las esquinas arrugadas.

_El morado destaca sobre el gris. Sus ojos se desvían hacia allí. Sigue caminando_.

Quizás algún día a ella también se le caiga y otra persona lo recoja. Y se siente ligada de alguna manera a todos los desconocidos dueños, anteriores y futuros. Juntos formarán la historia secreta del clip.

.

* * *

Basado totalmente en una vivencia personal. Siempre que encuentro algo paso de largo y acabo volviendo a por ello (no sabéis la cantidad de clips que se pierden por mi Facultad). Y me gusta imaginar la historia escondida.


	4. Yamato: Viajar de noche

_Digimon no me pertenece, yo solo escribo por diversión y sin ánimo de lucro._

* * *

.

**~ Pequeños placeres de la vida ~**

.

**4. **Yamato: _Viajar de noche_

.

.

_Los faros iluminan la carretera. En el cielo, la luna está rodeada por millones de estrellas._

Para Yamato, esos momentos son sagrados. Cuando de madrugada vuelve de viaje por caminos poco transitados, envuelto en la tranquilidad casi estática de la noche.

El silencio solo es interrumpido por el ronroneo del motor del coche. De vez en cuando, lo acompaña el del intermitente.

Mira de reojo a su padre. Las luces del salpicadero iluminan ligeramente las facciones del hombre.

Parece relajado, como pocas veces suele estarlo. Tal vez él también disfrute de esos momentos junto a su hijo, cuando los rodea esa atmósfera de serenidad.

_Sobre sus cabezas, pequeños puntos luminosos los acompañan en la travesía._

Él los observa con atención.

Hay quien se suele sentir insignificante pensado en la inmensidad del espacio. Para el joven son una promesa de que las cosas que parecen más minúsculas pueden esconder una gran importancia.

Las siluetas oscuras de los árboles pasan a los lados de la carretera con rapidez. Los carteles no son más que una mancha borrosa que vislumbran unos segundos.

Y él se siente en paz. Con miles de pensamientos en la cabeza. Con ninguno en particular.

No necesita más, no quiere palabras que rellenen el vacío del coche. El encanto de la noche se encarga sumergirlos en su magia.

_Los faros iluminan la carretera. En el cielo, la luna está rodeada por millones de estrellas._

Pronto, las luces de la ciudad llegan, transformándose en estelas que tratan de seguirlos.

Y se adentran de nuevo en ese mundo caótico. Pero, entre los gigantescos edificios, todavía puede ver la luna en cuarto creciente. Y ella le recuerda que lo verdaderamente importante se encuentra escondido.

.

* * *

Siempre me ha gustado ir en coche de noche, me siento muy tranquila simplemente mirando el cielo, y creo que a Yamato le va bien esa faceta.


End file.
